


Influences

by Nelja



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: Creepy, F/F, Humor, Mind Control
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikuru constate des anomalies inquiétantes dans l'évolution de sa relation avec Haruhi, et bien sûr, tout ceci doit être considéré dans un contexte très particulier. Ou comment analyser de façon rationnelle des choses qui ne le sont pas, au grand désespoir de Kyon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Influences

**Author's Note:**

> La mélancolie d'Haruhi Suzumiya appartient à Nagaru Tanigawa.

"Bien." dit Itsuki. "Quelle est la situation, cette fois. Espaces clos, autre chose ? Puis-je me rendre utile, ou ai-je été convoqué juste par habitude ?"

"Dernièrement, et avec une accélération du phénomène ces dernières semaines, j'ai mesuré des changements et des irrégularités dans certaines réactions physiques, et peut-être même mentales d'Asahina-san." expliqua Yuki.

Kyon scruta le corps de l'adorable jeune fille avec une inquiétude qui tempérait un peu sa sensation de se trouver des excuses. Que pouvait-il lui arriver ?"

Yuki poursuivait d'une voix monocorde. "Nous n'avons aucune preuve encore, mais elle semblerait très soulagée que nous puissions démontrer l'origine externe du phénomène, et y remédier. Explique, Asahina-san, je t'en prie."

Mikuru rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, tout en faisant une grimace d'anticipation horrifiée. "Pourquoi moi ?"

"Parce que tu es le point de manifestation du phénomène." expliqua Yuki. Il sembla à Kyon qu'elle rougissait très légèrement aussi - mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une illusion - quand elle ajouta "et parce que cela implique des domaines de la psyché pour lesquelles je ne suis pas sûre de posséder le vocabulaire, ou même les concepts, précis."

"Eh bien," commença de raconter Mikuru, "il fut un temps où, quand Suzumiya-san se jetait pour moi pour me déshabiller..." Ici, son explication fut entrecoupée par un sanglot. "...je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me trouver ailleurs. Mais maintenant, le contact de ses mains sur..."

Le discours de Mikuru sur ses intérêts nouveaux et ses pulsions inattendues était précis et détaillé, mais d'une certaine façon, les points les plus intimes étaient remplacés par de nouvelles crises de sanglots convulsifs, qui dissimulaient les détails aussi bien que l'auraient fait une explosion de données classifiées ou des censeurs professionnels. Probablement mieux, parce qu'il aurait fallu avoir un coeur de pierre pour imaginer les détails manquants. Si, si.

"...et je me sens horriblement dépravée, mais Nagato-san a dit que, peut-être, ce n'était pas ma faute... qu'il y avait des données douteuses dans la courbe d'évolution de mes réactions quand elle..." Elle se mit à pleurer à nouveau.

"Il est possible, en effet" médita Itsuki, "qu'Haruhi en ait inconsciemment modifié ta perception de ses... attentions." Puis il sourit, comme si cela pouvait être une bonne nouvelle.

"Mais pourquoi ?" sanglota hystériquement Mikuru. Elle ne m'aime même pas !"

A ce moment, tout le monde se retourna vers Kyon, dont les dents étaient serrées. Avec sur le visage des expressions variées, mais où était clairement inscrite la question muette "Pourquoi pas lui ?"

"Si ce qu'elle veut est diminuer le risque de romance entre Kyon et Asahina," suggéra Itsuki comme si c'était évident, "il y aurait effectivement une solution plus simple."

"Je pense," proposa Mikuru, le visage un peu calmé mais toujours baigné de larmes "que pour elle, Kyon-kun compte vraiment, alors son inconscient voudrait le conquérir de la façon normale, romantique, vous savez."

Si Kyon avait été moins préoccupé par les problèmes de Mikuru à ce moment, l'association entre Haruhi et le concept de romantisme aurait été suffisante pour faire disjoncter son cerveau.

"Il est possible que ce n'ait pas été nécessaire," proposa Yuki. "Kyon a été attiré par Suzumiya-san dès le début."

"Ou il est possible que cela ait été le cas, mais qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte." théorisa Itsuki. "Parce que lui trouverait cela naturel d'être attiré par une jolie fille."

Kyon tenta de ne pas laisser ces insinuations - qui à ce niveau étaient plus des suggestions totalement explicites - le troubler, et de se concentrer à nouveau sur le vrai problème, à savoir ce qui arrivait à Mikuru.

"Ca ne peut plus durer !" s'exclama-t-il. "Je vais dire immédiatement à Haruhi ma façon de penser ! Elle est allée trop loin, cette fois ! On ne touche pas à l'esprit des gens !"

En moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le remarquer, Mikuru, Yuki et Itsuki avaient fait cercle autour de Kyon et le retenaient de leurs corps, de façon pas tout à fait menaçante mais presque.

"L'émotion a dû te faire oublier momentanément que la première priorité est de laisser Haruhi Suzumiya dans l'ignorance totale de ses pouvoirs." dit Yuki d'une voix très calme mais très ferme.

"Ne fais pas ça pour moi, et surtout, ne lui répète rien de ce que je t'ai dit !" supplia Mikuru. "Il est possible qu'elle ne s'en soit pas encore rendu compte ! Ce serait trop honteux !"

"Et pense à combien cela pourrait devenir encore pire, pour toi, pour Mikuru, et aussi pour le monde, si elle apprenait la véritable situation." compléta Itsuki.

"Nous n'avons même pas de preuve !" s'exclama Mikuru d'une voix qui tendait à nouveau vers l'hystérie. Yuki tenta de la calmer en lui expliquant qu'à défaut de preuve, elle pouvait fournir une certitude à 95% de confiance en faisant des statistiques sur des univers parallèles. Ce ne fut pas très efficace.

Kyon céda devant le nombre. "Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait !!?"

"Peut-être Asahina-san pourrait-elle feindre une attirance supérieure à ce qu'elle ressent," suggéra Yuki, "afin que l'inconscient de Suzumiya-san essaie de contrebalancer ce qu'elle pourrait trouver excessif."

"En gros, lui faire des avances publiques et peu subtiles." médita Itsuki. "Cela pourrait marcher. Mais cela pourrait aussi ne pas marcher, et entraîner des conséquences plus délicates encore. C'est Haruhi, vous savez."

Mikuru semblait comprendre parfaitement les implications de cette vérité incontestable, alors que son visage se décomposait à nouveau. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration.

"Ce n'est pas la peine !"

Tout le monde la regarda. Elle s'inclina cérémonieusement.

"Je suis très touchée par votre soutien. En particulier, le fait que vous n'ayez pas douté une seule seconde que ce n'est pas moi qui suis attirée par Haruhi et qui ai des tendances... dévergondées, mais que ce n'est qu'un effet de ses pouvoirs sur la réalité."

Personne ne dit rien, mais Kyon eut l'impression de sentir une ambiance diffuse de "pourrait-il vraiment en être autrement ?" et il pensa qu'il aurait peut-être dû se sentir soit très inquiet, soit un peu offensé. Mais finalement, il préféra penser que cela ne visait que l'innocence de Mikuru. C'était plus confortable.

Mikuru continuait. "Aussi, en étant rassurée sur ce point, je pense que je vais supporter de rester... dans cette situation. Après tout, cela rend certaines situations auxquelles je ne peux pas vraiment échapper..." elle rougit, mais elle ne pleurait plus, cette fois "plus faciles à supporter. Cela a ses bons côtés. Et je sais maintenant que ce sera probablement temporaire. Cela l'a toujours été."

Itsuki et Yuki semblèrent accepter tout à fait naturellement, et avec une certaine satisfaction, cette conclusion positive.

Kyon n'était pas certain que c'était une bonne chose.

Mais avant qu'il eut pu protester bruyamment, Mikuru lui murmura, s'inclinant à nouveau "Promets-moi juste, malgré mes choix, de ne pas trop fantasmer sur Suzumiya-san et moi. Ce serait terriblement embarrassant."

Kyon donna sa parole en bafouillant.

(Même s'il soupçonna que cela lui prendrait toutes ses capacités mentales pendant les dix prochaines années.)


End file.
